


Passionate

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Immortals - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Numair thinks Daine needs a little flair in her evenings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passionate

Daine was thinking. Numair could tell by the purse of her lips, the smallest of crinkles on her forehead as she tapped her foot. Running a hand over her hair, he stole a quick kiss, his eyes twinkling at her as she glanced up for only a second. "Not now, dear. I've got to finish this report for the king." She was distracted, he knew.

Perversely interested in distracting her now, Numair slipped a finger under her chin and turned her towards him for another kiss. This one left her a bit pouty. "I said not now," she grumbled. But he didn't listen. Leaning in to kiss her again, he took his time, letting his hand slide down her jaw bone, fingertips tracing over her neck, before resting his hand on her shoulder.

Pulling back, he smiled, his lips curled as he looked at her. Finally. "Oh, odd's bobs," she exhaled. She grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer. "When Jonathon asks where his report is tomorrow morning, you're explaining why it's only half done."

Still smiling, Numair made a sound of agreement. A little passion never hurt anyone.


End file.
